Kecoak dan Buntut Unicorn
by herpipowaa
Summary: Beberapa pasangan bertemu di Menara Eiffel, Sydney Opera House, atau bahkan café luxurious. Sedangkan kita bertemu di kebun binatang—dengan cara yang bodoh tentunya./AusFem!Indo nyerempet Melayucest


_Beberapa pasangan bertemu di Menara Eiffel, Sydney Opera House, atau bahkan café luxurious. Sedangkan kita bertemu di kebun binatang—dengan cara yang bodoh tentunya._

( ￣ρ￣= )

Kecoak dan Buntut Unicorn

Hetalia Axis Power © Himaruya Hidekaz

Taronga Zoo © Australia yang Sebenarnya

I get no profit by posting this fanfiction. All of the characters used belong to their respective owner

Bahasa kasarnya sih ya: Hetalia hanya milih HimaPapa. Saya cuma punya fanfiksi yang dapat menyebabkan katarak ini saja

Genre: Romance, Humor(?)

Rated T for some swearings and inappropriate actions

Warning: Typo(s), OOCness, bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD, plot yang laknat, serta kesarapan Author yang menular

 **Enjoy Reading!**

( ￣ρ￣= )

"Oi, Razak! Tungguin dong!"

Seorang wanita wanita berkulit sawo matang tampak berlarian kecil menuju seorang laki-laki yang berada di depannya. Tampaknya lelaki yang dipanggil Razak itu meninggalkan sang gadis di belakangnya. Karena ia terlalu _rempong_ dalam mengikat tali sepatunya yang terlepas tadi.

"Ya makanya cepetan kalo ngiket tali sepatu!" teriak Razak kepada gadis yang sekarang sudah berada di sampingnya.

Namanya Kirana. Seorang mahasiswi yang berkuliah di Australia—atas beasiswa yang didapatkannya dari pemerintah. Gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam yang sering ia ikat menjadi _ponytail_. Tubuhnya agak pendek dan berkulit sawo matang. Dan ia orang yang banyak _bacot_. Tipikal Indonesia, eh?

Hari ini, gadis itu memutuskan untuk _refreshing_ di kebun binatang Taronga yang terkenal di Sydney. Entah karena takut dijambret atau memang karena pengen ditemenin, ia membawa—atau lebih tepatnya, menyeret—teman satu jurusannya di kampus. Seorang Malaysia yang juga tetangganya di apartemen.

Mungkin Kirana tidak tahu, tetapi temannya itu sebenarnya memendam perasaan suka pada Kirana. Tapi tenang saja, karena kisah cinta kita kali ini tidak seputar mereka berdua. Tapi seputar Kirana dan lelaki lain. Dan yang pasti lelaki itu bukan Willem—mantan kekasih Kirana yang orang Belanda dulu.

"Ya udah sih—mending lu beli tiket aja sono!"

"Kok gue? Enak aja. Lu aja sana!" jawab Razak menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Kirana.

"Ish, Tega lu sama cewek!"

Kirana membela dirinya sendiri dengan memasang wajah melas. Razak cuma bisa pasrah dengan perilaku gadis yang ia sukai itu.

"Ya sudah! Sini duitnya! Biar gue beliin!"

Razakpun berlalu menuju _counter_ tiket. Ia membeli dua tiket Wild Ropes dengan Adventure Package ditambah Zoo yang berharga 74 Dollar. Biarlah mahal. Kehidupan orang dewasa itu sulit, bung. Biarkan mereka bersenang-senang sekali dalam bertahun-tahun.

Setelah berhasil membeli tiket masuk, Razak memberikan salah satu tiketnya kepada Kirana—yang setelah melihat tiket itu di depan matanya langsung berwajah sumringah.

" _Kuy_ masuk, _kuy_!"

Kirana dengan semangat juang '45, menarik pergelangan tangan Razak menuju pintu masuk kebun binatang. Razak girang dalam hati. Siapa sih yang gak seneng kalau tangan sendiri dipegang sama gebetan?

Kemudia mereka memasuki kebun binatang dan menunjukkan tiket yang mereka miliki. Kalian tahu paket Wild Ropes di Taronga Zoo? Kalo menurut G*ogle yang tadi Author buka, jadi pengunjungnya nge _explore_ kebun binatang dengan cara _outbond_ gitu. Ya secara Kirana sama Razak itu emang liar sejak kecil, mereka memilih paket Wild Ropes.

Tapi ada beberapa paket juga. Ada yang cuma naik 2 _course_ , ada juga yang _ultimate_. Yang pasti Kirana sama Razak milih yang diantara kedua itu. Yang gak kurang, gak lebih. Tapi puas.

Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa _course_ dan melihat beberapa jenis binatang, sesi Wild Ropes akhirnya diselesaikan oleh Kirana dan Razak. Kirana ngaku deh. Sebenarnya dia belum puas. Tapi apa daya. Tiketnya _muahaaal_

"Yah… Wild Ropesnya udah selesai.."

Kata Kirana dengan nada kecewa. Jelas dia kecewa. Harga mahal dapet cuma sebentar. Dan Razak tak merespon apa-apa. Lagipula lelaki itu cuma orang yang diseret oleh Kirana—walaupun ia tidak mau mengaku kalau sebenarnya ia cukup senang.

"Ya sudahlah, lanjut jalan aja yuk!"

Razak dan Kiranapun melanjutkan 'petualangan' mereka. Dengan Kirana memimpin di depan tentunya. sampai akhirnya, Kirana teringat bahwa kebun binatang dibuka sampai malam. Dan dari apa yang ia lihat di _website_ , lampion-lampion besar yang ia lihat tadi akan dinyalakan saat malam. Ia dengar juga akan ada kembang api.

"Zak, Zak."

"Nape?"

"Disini ampe malem aja yuk."

Razak awalnya sedikit kaget. Tapi kemudian ia terpikirkan ide yang cukup cemerlang. Mungkin saja ia bisa mendapat kesempatan menyatakan cintanya pada Kirana saat melihat lampion dan kembang api nanti. Bukankah romantis?

"Gue mah ngikut aja." jawab Razak menerima ajakan Kirana.

Kirana yang mendengar jawaban—yang kayak orang ngejawab ajakan bukber di _group chat_ —dari Razak meloncat girang. Ia tidak peduli tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya seperti seorang _bopung_. Karena Kirana sendiri mengaku kalau ia memang _bopung_. Setelah itu, Kirana segera berjalan kembali melihat-lihat binatang yang ada di kebun binatang Taronga. Ia juga menyempatkan diri melihat beberapa _show_. Semuanya berjalan normal. Kirana yang hiperaktif dan Razak yang hanya melihat dengan biasa.

Sampai mereka tiba di kandang koala.

" _Oh my God! Baby honey come to daddy_!"

Kirana berteriak kepada koala yang dilihatnya. Mungkin Kirana berpikir bahwa koala itu lucu—unyu, _kawaii, kyut_ , ucul. Tetapi tetap saja. koala memiliki cakar yang tajam bukan?

"Heh, Na. Lu ngapain, Na?" tanya Razak kepada Kirana, yang sama sekali diacuhkan oleh yang ditanya. Dan entah apa yang terjadi. Author sendiri yakin kalau ada tulisan 'Caution' di tempat itu. Yang pasti Kirana dicakar.

—oleh koala.

"Bazeeng! Koala kamv**t!" entah bagaimana yang pasti sumpah serapah Kirana berhasil disensor.

"Aaagh! Dasar koala turunan Saipul Jamil! Gue salah mikir kalo situ unyu!"

Kirana berteriak mengayun-ayunkan tangannya yang berdarah. Dan untung saja, tubuh Kirana ditahan oleh tangan Razak. Apabila tidak, mungkin koala yang ia sebut turunan Saipul Jamil tadi sudah ia lempar dari tadi.

Entah untung atau malah sial, seorang _zookeeper_ datang menuju Kirana.

" _Ow! Sorry, Mate! I'm sure he didn't mean that_!"

 _Zookeeper_ itu datang dan minta maaf pada Kirana. Mendengar permintaan maaf dari orang itu, Kirana mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat lebih baik wajah sang _zookeeper_. Dan yang pertama gadis itu lihat adalah dua jambul yang mencuat dari rambut lelaki itu. Yang sangat mengingatkan Kirana pada seekor… kecoak?

"Ah, diem lu, kecoak! Ganti rugi nih tangan gue!"

Jawab Kirana masih tetap mengayunkan tangannya yang berdarah. Dengan Bahasa Inggris tentunya. Tapi tunggu, deh. Tangannya berdarah karena dicakar oleh koala. Memangnya tidak sakit kalau diayunkan? Author sendiri juga gagal paham sama Kirana.

"Hah? Tadi lu manggil gue apa? Kecoak?"

Tampaknya lelaki itu merasa termaki oleh perkataan gadis di hadapannya. Dan bukannya melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai _zookeeper_ dan membawa Kirana ke klinik, lelaki yang memang jauh dari kata ' _gentleman_ ' malah menarik buntut kuda di kepala Kirana—atau lebih kasarnya, menjambak. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua malah berantem layaknya gadis labil. Demi Tuhan. Mereka jambak-jambakan. Benar-benar tidak _manly_.

"Dasar kecoak!"

Satu jambul ditarik.

"Aah! Dasar buntut Unicorn!"

Satu buntut—eh salah, seikat rambut ditarik.

Dan dengan bodohnya, bukannya berusaha untuk melerai mereka berdua, Razak malah asik merekam kejadian di depannya. Bahan untuk _blackmail_ , pikirnya. Dan untung saja, salah satu _zookeeper_ kebun binatang yang pastinya masih waras, segera menarik sang _zookeeper_ —yang ternyata bernama Jett.

" _Oi_! _Jett_! _Come on! You're embarrassing us_!"

Teriak seorang _zookeeper_ yang menarik Jett. Rambutnya coklat muda dan cukup panjang untuk seorang lelaki. Dan entah berapa banyak Pomade yang ia gunakan. Yang pasti terdapat gumpalan kecil di kepala lelaki itu—yang uniknya terlihat seperti tanduk domba.

Kemudia lelaki itu—sebut saja Toby—juga sekalian membawa Kirana ke klinik untuk mengobati tangannya yang berdarah. Kirana sudah diobati. Jett juga sudah berlalu pergi. Tetapi siapa tahu pertemuan tadi merupakan awal mulanya kisah cinta?

Setelah urusannya selesai di kandang koala tadi, Kirana dan Razak pun pergi menuju kandang-kandang yang lain. Walaupun sebenarnya Kirana masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi. Ia dan Razak tetap keasikan melihat binatang-binatang dari yang buas sampai yang jinak—dan sekali-sekali mengambil foto.

Dan tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, seorang lelaki berjambul sedang mengikuti mereka diam-diam. Entah lelaki itu—ok. Dia Jett—dendam kepada Kirana, atau ia diam-diam naksir. Asal kau tahu saja. Kirana walaupun orangnya liar dan barbar, tetap terlihat cantik dan anggun di mata semua orang. Iya. Bahkan tukang sampah pun berpikiran begitu.

Eh, tunggu. Jett naksir Kirana, Razak juga naksir Kirana. Kalau Kirana sendiri? Ah, dia mah sibuk mikirin makanan untuk saat ini. Mungkin ini memang akan menjadi cinta segitiga. Tapi cepat atau lambat, Kirana pasti akan lebih tertarik kepada salah satu dari mereka—lebih dari makanan.

Waktu berlalu cepat tanpa disadari oleh Kirana—ia tak sadar ia menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu di kandang burung yang baru saja ia masuki. Dan karena itu, haripun mulai menggelap, dan siang mulai berganti menjadi sore. Jarum jam di jam tangan Kiranapun sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.

Kirana mulai berlari kecil menuju tempat lampion-lampion besar yang dilihatnya tadi berada. Masih ditemani Razak dan Jett mengikuti dari belakang. Apa? Kalian tanya kenapa Jett melalaikan tugasnya, tapi tak dimarahi siapa-siapa? Ooh, tentu saja dia sekali-sekali berbelok ke kandang yang mereka lewati—pura-pura berinteraksi dengan para binatang.

"Ey, ey! Zak, Zak! Liat tuh, Zak! Lampunya udah nyala, Zak! Zak!"

Kirana berteriak senang sambil menunjuk lampion kodok besar di hadapannya. Tangan kirinya sekali-sekali mendarik lengan baju Razak—mencoba menarik perhatiannya dari ponsel.

"Apaan sih. Zak-zak-zak-zak. Gue bukan zakar!" teriak Razak gak nyante.

"Ish. Ya sudah sini gue panggil 'Raz'. Mau?"

"Gak deh. Mending 'Zak' aja." Jawab Razak sambil tertawa.

Tidak memedulikan itu, Kirana kembali berjalan-jalan dan mengambil beberapa foto lampion. Hari ini sebenarnya lumayan spesial bagi Kirana. Ia dapat _hang out_ bersama Razak dan juga bertemu dengan Jett—yang sebenarnya membuatnya terkesan.

Sekarang jam tangan Kirana sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Langit di atas Kirana sudah mulai berwarna biru tua. Sudah cukup melihat lampion untuk hari ini. Ia sudah cukup puas. Tapi sebelumnya, karena kebelet, Kirana memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet terlebih dahulu.

"Zak! Gue ke toilet dulu ya!" teriak Kirana memberitahu Razak.

Kiranapun mencari petunjuk tempat toilet. Ia menemukannya beberapa meter di belakangnya dan Razak. Kiranapun berlari kecil menuju toilet. Setelah beberapa menit, Kiranapun keluar dari toilet setelah menyelesaikan sesi buang airnya—entah yang besar atau yang kecil—dan entah takdir atau memang kebetulan, Kirana bertemu lagi dengan Jett.

"Aah! Si kecoak!"

Jett yang keberadaannya diketahui hanya bisa kaget. Wajah lelaki itu dihiasi rona kemerahan karena malu. Dan Jett sungguh berterima kasih pada langit yang sudah gelap. Karena Kirana tak bisa melihat ronaan di pipinya itu.

"Ah? Kau! Si buntut unicorn tadi!"

"Hah? Buntut unicorn? Panggilan apaan tuh?!" protes Kirana kepada Jett. Kirana tampaknya tidak suka dengan panggilan yang diberikan oleh Jett.

"Lu sendiri yang duluan manggil gue Kecoak!" teriak Jett membela dirinya.

Layaknya sudah saling kenal sejak lama, mereka hanya menertawai tingkah mereka sendiri. Senyuman menghiasi wajah mereka yang tampak berseri. Mereka memang tidak saling kenal. Tetapi berterima kasihlah pada seekor koala yang berhasil mempertemukan mereka.

"Hahahah—kalo begitu, nama lu siapa?" tanya Kirana dengan lengkungan menghiasi bibirnya

"Jett. Nama gue Jett Kirkland. _Zookeeper_ Kesayangan Taronga Zoo, juga cowok paling _tamvan_ disini."

"Kirkland? Kirkland 'kan keluarga bangsawan dari Inggris itu bukan?"

Kirana bertanya dengan nada terkejut. Setahunya, keluarga Kirkland adalah salh satu keluarga bangsawan terkenal dari Inggris. Tapi Kirana heran. Kenapa seorang dengan nama belakang 'Kirkland' ada di Australia? Jadi _zookeeper_ pula.

"Ya… keluarga gue emang kerabat mereka. Tetapi kite tinggalnya di Australia—kalo nama lu?"

"Hoo… nama gue Kirana Bunga Maharani. Mahasiswi nyasar dari Indonesia. Jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang gara-gara _puyeng_ karena skripsi."

Kirana memang ingat ibunya pernah bilang untuk tidak main kenalan dengan orang asing. Tetapi rasanya Jett berbeda. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendekat dengan Jett—rasanya menyenangkan.

"Woi, Na! Lama amat sih, lu!"

Razak berteriak memanggil Kirana. Razak sudah lama menunggu dari tadi. Ia bingung kenapa Kirana lama sekali di toilet. Dan ketika Razak menghampiri, lelaki jones itu malah melihat Kirana *coret*pacaran*coret* bersama lelaki dengan jambul kecoak yang tadi bertengkar dengan Kirana.

"Ah, Iya—kapan-kapan ketemu lagi ya, Jett!"

Kirana berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu pergi mengikuti Razak. Jett membalas lambaian tangan dan sampai ketemu yang baru saja diucapkan Kirana.

"Sampai ketemu juga, Kirana!"

Senyuman lebar masih tetap menghiasi wajah Jett. Lelaki itu sungguh senang bisa bertemu dengan Kirana. Walaupun pertemuan mereka benar-benar tidak _elite_ dan bisa dibilang sangat bodoh.

"Jett? Lu kenapa nyengir-nyengir gitu?"

"Heh? Toby? Lu dateng dari mana?" tanya Jett heran dengan kedatangan adiknya.

"Dari anus domba! Ya gue nyariin elu, lah! Tiba-tiba kabur begitu! Gue dimarahin si Boss, bege!"

Teriak Toby di muka Jett. Tampaknya ia dimarahi oleh sang tuan besar karena kakaknya yang amit-amit itu main kabur seenaknya. Padahal Jett yang salah, tapi malah si domba unyu kita ini yang dimarahin. Author turut berduka cita.

"I-iya ampun!"

Oit, oit, kalian para _shipper_ AusIndo jangan kesenengan dulu. Jett masih belum naksir. Dia hanya tertarik pada Kirana. Karena semua butuh proses. Jadi doain aja mereka bakal ketemu lagi, dan akhirnya suka-sukaan, terus pacaran. Sampai nikah juga boleh.

 ** _Owari._**

( ￣ρ￣= )

A/N

Yeeyyy. Akhirnya jadi fanfic AusIndo yang akhirnya malah nyerempet Melayucest. :D dikerjakan di rumah nenek dengan gangguang seorang sepupu :")

Dan saya sesungguhnya rada sakit hati :") karena dia mudik kesini bawa-bawa Prismacolor yang bisa dibilang satu kasta sama Copic. HATI INI HANCUR MAAAZZ. /malah curhat. /ga

by the way, sebenernya saya belum pernah ke Australia. sempet nanya sepupu yang permah liburan ke Sydney sebelumnya, tapi dia gak ke Taronga Zoo :v

Oke, sekian author note gaje kali ini. Bai baii~

( ￣ρ￣= )

 ** _Omake._**

Semua urusan Razak di kebun binatang tadi sudah selesai. Ia juga sedang berada di dalam bus umum untuk menuju ke tempat ia tinggal sekarang. Tapi wajahnya terlihat masam.

Ada yang tahu kenapa? Mungkin karena ia melihat Kirana bersama lelaki itu tadi—bisa dibilang cemburu. dan karena itu, ia tidak jadi menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kirana.

"Ish."

"Kenapa, Zak?" tanya Kirana mendengar rutukan kecil dari mulut Razak.

"Gak. Gak apa-apa. Kesel aja."


End file.
